My little Wolf
by lovemangaofallkinds13
Summary: Just an idea...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers, this is my first time writing a story and I'm not too sure if I will continue it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of MLP but I do own my O.A.C.(Original animal character) _

**Run,**

This is all he knows for his life. Run, escape, and hide. **There's no place for me here anyway. **He thought to himself, **why do I even try to fit in? **By now you are wondering who is this guy? Why is he running? Who is he running? Why doesn't he fit in? Listen in on the tale of a wolf, who was something else, stuck in a world where he is feared by all. This is Rin Soto's tale, on his life in Equestia.

**W-where am I?** Sounds of birds cheeping in the distance reach his ears. Two mismatched eyes, left eye is gray with a yellow iris, right eye is white with a red iris. **Why am I** **in a forest? **Rin lift his head up to look around, confused on where he is. He tried to stand up but quickly drop to the ground. He let out a yelp as pain bloomed in his side from the drop. **Why can't I stand up?** Soon Rin decide to look at his side, surprised by the dark-gray fur he sees on it. **What!** Rin shot up and without realizing he is perfectly stand on all fours, began to check all over himself.

What he saw shock him even more; dark-gray fur with red stripes on his back and red rings on his tail, his paws matched the stripes color, his belly was light gray up to his neck. "H-how…what….I…." Rin couldn't even finish his sentence, '**I'm a wolf!' **He began to hyperventilate and shook in place. Before he thought to himself '**ok, calm down Rin,nothing ever come from freaking out.' **Rin began to breathe in and out to calm himself and sat down. He looks around once more to get a good look of his surroundings. Rin thought to himself,'**How did I get here? Why am I a wolf? **Nothing came to mind as he couldn't even remember anything. '**Why can't I remember what ** **anything other than a voice laughing and darkness?' **Rin tried to remember further back but only got a headache. He keep trying but after some time he got tired from it and a severe headache.

Rin thought to himself,'**That didn't work at all...hmm it looks it getting dark should find a place to rest.' **He got up to find a shelter nearby,heading left he after a while he found a medium size cave entrance. Glad to find a place to sleep,Rin went towards the cave but stop a few feet away, '**What if there is something in there already?',** Rin didn't want to take the chance but got closer to smell the entrance,'**No fresh scent is here but it smells like wood…...very stinky wood.' **He that as insurance he went inside for a long days rest. Before he fell asleep, He thought '**Hope I will be able to meet somebody to help me.' **Rin didn't know that in the future he was going somebody or should I say some**pony.**

_Thanks for reading my story,again this is my first story,so I hope it was a good if like it give me a review if I should continue or not,if so help me with ideas on how he meets the mane six or who ever you feel he should meet first._

_Signing out_

_Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Readers, Im back and have decided to continue the story,_

_As such let me say thanks to my follower gyoungkin,you are my first follower,and hopefully not my last. I will continue the story thanks to you. If you any ideas for me just psm me or leave a review._

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything of MLP but I do own my O.A.C.(Original animal character) _

It has a couple of days for Rin in this strange forest,he had been able to find a source of food by heading to a lake in what seem to be the center of the forest. He has a made home in the medium size cave,the structure was hard and soft enough for him to make a inner cave system at the far end of it. This would allow him to make a quick escape if a bigger predator would find him...or worse **them**,the wooden wolves he come across two days ago.

(Flashback)

'_**Well this forest doesn't seem too bad'**_ _Rin thought to himself, as it been three days in the forest and he feels in a routine for life. As he walk to the lake that he found west of the cave , sounds came from his left side. _'_**What was that?' **__He look to the left and saw nothing,the sounds came again,_'_**It sounds like howling' **__Curious, Rin went closer to the bush and came face to face or,muzzle to muzzle, to another wolf but it was different than him. Where he is made of flesh and fur it look and seem to be made out of sticks and branches. _'_**What the….its made of wood? Hmm maybe I can talk to it.' **__While Rin was thinking the wooden wolf stared at him both with confusion and didn't know wether to call his packmates to eat it or try to communitate with Rin. Deciding on the latter idea,the wooden wolf tilt its head back and howled to signal his pack that he found prey they can take look at the wood wolf when it howled and realize from the tone(whether it was a hidden memory of wolves and their live or instinct),he turn and raced for his life back to the cave and hide there. As more howls sounded behind and the sound of paws chasing after him, Rin gave it his all to make it to the cave before the wooden wolves got close enough to see his home. With a stroke of luck he got away to cave and ran his way to the far end of where he began the small cave system and entered though the hole. Staying silent and still he found the wooden wolves going pass the cave and back towards the lake. Gasping and panting,Rin came out,happy he made it._

_(Flashback end)_

Rin was still on the alert for the wooden wolves and listen to any sounds of their howls in the night and day to make sure he was safe. As he was standing at the lake and took a drink from it,he heard howls come of the east,lifting his head up and turning his ears to the direction of the howls,he heard what sounded like two or three wooden wolves but a another sound,he couldn't figure out. But the more he listen, the more it sounded like screams….or and worried,Rin turn to the east and ran in the direction of the sounds. Hoping he wasn't too late to save them.

(Scene change,near a hut in the forest)

"**AHHHHHHHH!" **Screams erupted from three little children or the correct term would be fillies that called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders: Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. They were visiting Zecora and were disappointed to found that she went on a trip to her home lands. As soon as they were heading back, a sound came from left and right as two timberwolves jumped from the bushes."Oh sweet Celestia, **Run!"**Sweetie Belle yelled as all three fillies ran down the path to escape the wolves. "If we can make the fence over yonder will be safe at the Fluttershy's house." Applebloom said to the others, but just as it was a third timberwolf came from ahead and the CMC stop in their tracks. We're trapped!" Scootaloo said as the timberwolves slowly boxed them in and ready to make the kill. The three fillies hold each other close and close their eyes,waiting the pain to come…...but it never did slowly and in unison the CMC eyes opened to a scene that shock them. There in front of them was a large creature that look like the timberwolves but made of fur and flesh, fighting the timberwolves, its body look like it could take more than a good amount of bucks from Applejack, Applebloom's older sister, and still be standing. What seem like hours but only a few minutes,

the new wolf won the fight and branches and sticks were all that was left of the timberwolves. As the wolf stood there panting and bloodied from the fight, it shook its head and looked at them.

**(POV change, Rin's view)**

**He was glad that he made it in time to save the little ones and panted happy and tried from the fight. Rin looked towards the three and was surprised to see fillies there. 'Huh, weird,I hope there not hurt' But as he tried to get closer the fillies flinch and cower at him. Rin stopped and turn around as he found nothing wrong with them and began to leave. As he walked away, Rin didn't realize this was going to change his life in the forest as he knows it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Helllllllooo,readers!_

_Sorry it took me a while to update my story. Grandmother found out and went into a trade on how to preserve it…..not really needed._

_Anyway without further without no more distractions,Lets continue shall we ?_

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything of MLP but I do own my O.A.C.(Original animal character) _

(P.O.V starts with the CMC,after Rin left)

"What In Equestria,was that?!" Sweetie Belle asked,still staring at where the creature left in the bushes."I don't know it look like a timberwolf made out of fur."Applebloom said,Scootaloo was not evening trying to comment ,she was in awe by the fight that took finally snapping out of it saying "That was...AWESOME!,Did you girls see how it took out those timberwolves like they were nothing?"Applebloom and Sweetie Belle consider it for a second and agree with Scootaloo of the fight. But Sweetie Belle notice by looking up into the sky to find that Celestia's sun was going down."Girls,we need head back to town,it's getting late, Rarity will worry if I don't go home soon." Applebloom and Scootaloo nodded and walk back down on path to Ponyville.

(**In Ponyville)**

**[A.N:I can't describe anypony as I suck like that so...You know what they look like.] **

In Ponyville,ponies were finishing their tasks and heading home to sleep. While six mares were in a cottage near the Everee Forest. These mares are:Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie(Hello,Readers!,**Me:Dammit Pinkie,no fourth wall breaking in my story!** Awwwwww….party pooper :-(],Fluttershy,and Twilight Sparkle. The three mentioned before are up worry over their or, in Rainbow Dash surrogate,sister as it was late."Oh why in celestia is it taking so long for them to come?"Rainbow Dash asked,"You're quite right darling, it isn't like them to be gone for so long going to Zecora's hut." Rarity said. Applejack couldn't even form words as she pace back and forth in front of the door,taking a second to look at it before going back to pacing. While Fluttershy,Twilight,and Pinkie pie try to comfort their friends."Now,now girls everything will be alright,They probably found something to try and get their Cutie Marks.' Twilight said. "Yeah or they found a party that look soooo fun they had to go or maybe they found a new plant or maybe they got lost and found a hidden treasure and got trap by strange creatures that are threatened them to….' But was interrupted by Twilight magically zipping her mouth shut before she could finish. Along with a glare from Twilight,who look back at Applejack,who was pacing even faster before,'That's Ah can't take anymore,Ahm going to find them,Anypony feel like joining me?"She said standing in the doorway ready to go. "I'm with you AJ" Rainbow Dash said ,now even more worried for Scootaloo's safety, " I couldn't agree more darling.' Rarity said. But before anymore could be said and done the door open to reveal the CMC . The mare six were happy to see the CMC safe and sound. 'Oh Sweetie Belle., We were worried about you and the others."Rarity said nuzzling her sister,"Yeah where have you all been that took you so long?" Rainbow Dash asked. While Scootaloo was all too ready to answer the question. "We were in the Everee Forest,heading to Zecora's when we got there it turn out she went back to her homeland for a while too for a reunion with her family . That we found ourselves heading back down the path,when timberwolves attack us!..."**WHAT!" **Was the sound made from the mare six as they stared at the girls. "Fluttershy,check them over ,now!" Applejack said too Fluttershy,as she check each CMC for injury." How in Celestia's name did yall' escape?" This time Applebloom answered "We were saved by a animal." Now Fluttershy was both interested and concern,interested because of a new animal discover and concern for the animal in question."What was it ,if you don't mind me asking?" Sweetie Belle answered "That 's what we don't know, it look like a timberwolf but made of flesh and fur." Twilight, was even more interested in the discovery. Somehow getting out a scroll and pen asked "Describe this new creature to me." Scootaloo said "Well it look like it was made too take a few good bucks too the body,dark-gray fur with red stripes on its back and red rings on its tail, its paws matched the stripes color, its belly was light gray up to his neck." Applebloom added in next "Yeah its eyes were scary.""What about its eyes?Twilight asked. Sweetie Belle answered this time "Mismatched eyes, left eye is gray with a yellow iris, right eye is white with a red iris." "Whoa that sounds like one weird-looking animal you girls described." Twilight finally said after making sure she got every down right. "Yes dear but can we can about in the morning its past Sweetie Belle's bedtime."Yeah Twi Ah gotta get Applebloom home and in bed for tomorrow." With this said Applejack and Rarity left with their sisters in turn to head home. Soon Twilight and the others left to go home and said goodnight too Fluttershy. While on the way back Twilight only have one thought in mind '_**I wonder what is this creature that save the girls and why did it do it?' **_With that last thought Twilight made it head and headed inside the library and stayed downstairs to research the new creature and where it might have come from.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Readers! I am very sorry for the long break I took in the story. _

_I've been having a very hard time with my school grades,too focus on anything else._

_Without Further ado Presenting Chapter 4_

_Disclaimer:I do not own anything of MLP but I do own my O.A.C.(Original animal character) _

(In the Everfree Forest,The Next Day)

'**Ugh….my body hurts so much.' **Rin thought to himself as he walk back to his cave. Rin had a number of wounds on his body from the fight with the timberwolves,protecting those three little ponies,from them. '**Oh man I can't hunt like this,not with my whole body hurting, my left paw feels numb and I can't put too much weight on it.' **His more serious wounds was his left paw,as it seems to have numb itself. This including the fact that the timberwolves have resemble themselves and were on the look out for Rin. As he hurried to his cave and hide while healing from his wounds . '**Sigh… made it home but what am I going to eat? My paw is hurt and hunting will be more difficult if I try to hard. Wait… wasn't there a cottage near by the border of the forest?** Rin remember the cottage he saw one day on a walk through the EverFree and around part of the border. As it was he could go there and see if there easier prey around it. Not knowing this will be his first real encounter with a another being of Equestria.

**(**At the cottage/Fluttershy's point of view)

'**Oh my…. I just can't stop thinking about the poor animal that saved the CMC.'It could be dying or eaten by timberwolves or starving right now.' **Fluttershy thought to herself,as she went through her morning routines of feeding her the CMC describing the animal ,she just couldn't get her mind off it. Angel the rabbit was a bit worried over her as it seem she was half in and half out too the world. Most of her animals were worried over her as well,hoping that whatever is going on in her mind wasn't something bad. At the moment,Fluttershy was outside giving his daily honey. Then Angel came hopping too her as fast as he could and jump at her. "O-oh my Angel,sweetie what's wrong?" She said taking note of how scared Angel looked. Angel began to make wild gestures of what seem too a highly dangerous animal nearby. "O-o-oh d-d-dear…." Fluttershy said,getting more and more scared at the gestures made by Angel. But thought about it for a couple of minutes of what to do "**Hide or Run and then hide?"**...yeah but it was a decision decided for her as the said dangerous animal was already close by and notice her scent. Fluttershy was still and her scared trance but Angel, getting impatient, gave a kick to her front right hoof getting her attention. "Yes, what is it Angel?"Angel pointed up ahead the small path and Fluttershy looked up to see….

_Cliffhanger! Sorry Guys that's all for now but I Pinkie Promise to update more often._

**Till then Peace out :) **


End file.
